


A Hunter and a Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist walk into a bar...

by sweetestremedy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestremedy/pseuds/sweetestremedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart: what happens when you suddenly notice that between the constant deflecting and daddy issues, Tony Stark and Dean Winchester have quite a lot in common and probably should have a chat over a drink or five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hunter and a Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist walk into a bar...




End file.
